A Light in the Darkness
by BlueMoon3124
Summary: Life at the prison was happy, but the fall of their home has left Daryl in a sour mood and made Beth separate herself from reality. Will Daryl pull her out of the Darkness? Can Beth make him happy again? How will these two find love? Have they destroyed it forever? Rated M for Mature audiences only. Blood, violence, immature language, and sexual scenes. Viewer discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1 A Stormy Night

**A Light in the Darkness**

It was a long stormy night; it had been raining for three days straight with little stops in between. The group had set up a system for catching rain using tarps and barrels which was pretty effective, despite the occasional leaks. But there was just too much water; the whole court yard was flooded. That's what fall was like in Georgia. Daryl himself could barely get to the guard tower in the knee deep water. Though he managed to get there for his nightly shift, getting back inside the prison would prove to be difficult.

It was always better at night, so quiet and peaceful. Even the thunder had a calming sense to it. During the day it was always too noisy and Daryl hated the noise, well he didn't hate it there was just too much of it. He loved his family, though they aren't blood that he was thankful for. His new family had accepted him so easily. Even then he still felt out of place. They were always telling stories of the past and singing songs. Daryl on the other hand would sit a little farther away than any one; he for one was never a man who was good with words so he just stuck to listening.

*CRACK*

The sudden noise made him jump, of course he laughed it off and thought of what Merle would say "_Stop being a baby little brother, it was just the thunder" His dead brother pressed. _God he hoped the storm would clear up soon like the old man had predicted, Hershel was a man of many talents and Daryl hoped he was right. Hershel was the father he never had and he thanked him for that.

These nights especially when it was raining were horrible, in particular when he got drenched and his vest stuck to him like glue sticks to paper. Man it was a mess. The clean up would be awful all the work he would need extra sleep for that much work.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight drumming on the door. It was Beth who desperately wanted in so he obliged. So of course she came in shivering. He almost forgot about her nightly visits.

"I thought you'd like some company" She said as Daryl pulled of her coat and covered her in the blanket from the cupboard.

"Better?" He tried to make little conversation before she beat him to it like she is known for doing.

"Thanks its warm" Truth was she was still freezing it would take a while for her to warm up. She didn't want to tell him that though he would think she was weak like the rest did, she hated when she wasn't told things and when they thought poorly of her. Sure they were her family but that didn't give them the right to.

Beth had noticed his behavior, when he sat apart from the group not talking but intently listening he was good like that. She wondered why he was like that a part of her wished he talked more. Either way she wished she knew, she liked knowing the little things about people it was her specialty. She always pushed him to be involved or to talk to her, he needed more friends to count on.

Every time she tried to get him to speak his only response would be a grunt. She disliked it when he did that but at least he was acknowledging her existence.

"Why'd you come Beth, it's too cold for you" It was a little harsh but he didn't need her getting hypothermia, it was too cold for her to be out here.

"Thought you'd need some company" She said a bit sternly which in turn exaggerated her southern twang. Though he would never admit it he liked it when this happened, it was kind of funny.

"You shouldn't be out here" he said again hoping she would leave for her sake.

"Well I'm not leaving I'm warm enough"

He chuckled.

"What?" she said teasingly. "Are you making fun of my accent?"

He laughed again nodding. She slapped his arm. "You're mean" She said with a smile. He knew she was messing with him.

"What do you want to do know?" She pressed knowing the answer would be _"mmh"_.

"Mmmh" he said shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled when she was right. "Don't _mmh _me, if you don't come up with something you know I will." She said with a clear warning.

And she would, he knew what she would have in mind; talking. Man was she demanding sometimes.

"I got cards" he said reaching into his bag he left here nights ago. "Know how to play poker Blondie?"

He teased her slightly.

"Are you saying I don't know how?" She gave him that smile she had when she teased. "Of course I know how, Otis taught Maggie and me when Daddy was away." This was one of her favorite card games and she was great at it, with the influence of Otis she became a pro.

After about an hour or so, they had finished three games pretty quickly. Daryl had only won the first game to which she said she was going easy on him and she was, she beat him good. Twice.

"Dang, how did you get so good?"

"Practice." She stated blankly. But she managed to giggle which made him laugh.

She was finally better than him at something and she delighted in the little victory.

After a bit of convincing he got her to go to bed. "Night Daryl" she beamed, she didn't want to go to bed but his shift was almost over. She hugged him "Thanks for letting me stay up with you." She had a hard time sleeping with the nightmares she gets, she wakes up screaming in cold sweat and she usually broke down after each time. So she started spending a few hours with Daryl to calm her nerves, it worked most of the time.

"Night Beth, I'll be up for another hour, so I'll be there if you have a night mare.


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort from a Stranger

A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 2**

** By the next afternoon the rain had cleared, much to Daryl's surprise, he had expected another day or so, but that obviously was not the case. The old man had been right.**

** Today was just work for 2 hours there wasn't very much they could do. Some gathered up more water from the courtyard, while others filtered it. After Rick and Daryl had gathered a great amount, there was only enough water left to reach your ankles. The rest was pushed into a drain. The men's jobs were done for the day. Some were so restless they went on a run, how wet everything was would make it suck but the supplies were needed badly.**

** Beth was getting lunch ready, today it was green beans with mac and cheese which didn't sound good but that's all they had. She had wanted to go on the supply run but Rick declined said she needed to stay here to protect every one, but he also left Daryl behind. She hated it when people thought of her as weak, she really wasn't. Her thoughts eventually wandered to the Governor, it had been three weeks since they last saw him. Beth was getting worried that he would return and break their family apart. He creeped her out, even his nickname sounded sinister. Last time the Governor showed up, two people had died, Lori and T-dog. Rick was almost lost to, the death of his wife made him go mad. Even one questioned his leadership, but after a bit he returned to normal.**

** Just last week Zach had asked her out, the thought made her blush. She didn't know why she said yes, she didn't really like him she just loved the fact that someone liked her. After a few days of dating she started pointing out traits that she hated in him but adored in Daryl, they just suited him better. Beth felt her cheeks flush, she didn't know why but she blushed at every mention of his name. **_I can't like him, he's too old for me and he likes Carol. _

**Beth finished making lunch, what she made didn't really go together but she was starving.**

** "Hey ma and cheese, I love mac an…. Ooh and green beans!" Zach said a little too excitedly. "Maybe next time….Rick will let me go on a run with him…. Wow this is good." He said between chews.**

** "Go on a supply run, why?"She questioned his decision. She disliked it when people talked with the mouths full, yes it was the zombie apocalypse but people should still have table manners. Even Daryl eats better than him. **_Stop comparing Zach to Daryl._** She scolded herself. Beth looked over at Zach and noticed he was mixing his beans with his mac and cheese. "Why are you mixing them?! You're Gross"**

** He shook his head "It is delicious."**

** "Why do you want to go on a supple run?" she asked again after he finished his food.**

** "You know just to help out, I don't do much anyways and they always let Carl go, he's younger than me."**

** "Maybe they just don't know you yet, Carl has been with thus group since it started. But then again you need practice." She pointed out.**

** He nodded in response. She seemed to always talk in a motherly voice towards him he disliked it but at the same time it was nice, especially if they had kids together. Beth was always telling him how the world was and how it was going to be, he always told him the truth. The one thing she never talked about was her scar on the inside of her left wrist, he has asked several times before, she never answer all she would do was shrug. Zach never thought much about it, if she wanted to tell him she would.**

** Beth got up after he finished, she wanted alone time since today was her day off from watching Judith. She hated always being by Zach, she just couldn't spend much time with him. He got annoying; she tried not to think about it she didn't want to hurt him. **

** "Hey." It was Daryl, why couldn't she e left alone. She was in a weird mood today.**

** "Ughh." Was her response. **

** "If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." He stated a bit hurt at her comment.**

** "That's not what I meant, I'm just trying to stay away from Zach."**

** "Oh I almost forgot, how are you two?"**

** They were away from everyone but she still wanted to make sure. She had come out onto the bridge, it was her hiding place.**

** "Not so good" she finally said, "I don't really like him that much."**

** "Then why be with him?" He didn't understand teenagers.**

** "I don't want to hurt him."**

** "He's a man, he can take it."**

** This made her giggle, her face became serious again. "Not if he knows that I like someone else." She said plainly.**

** "Well who is this lucky guy?" He was teasing her like usual. "There is only, what four other guys your age?"**

** "It's someone my father wouldn't approve of." She explained.**

** "Who?"**

** "I'm ashamed for liking him, I shouldn't like him….he's too old." The last part she said quietly but he still caught it. It thought about who it could be. **_It's not me is it? Oh god it's me… no no no this can't be happing. _

** "It's me isn't it?" He raised his voice a bit. She nodded and started to sob.**

** "I'm sorry; I don't know whats wrong with me it just happened."**

** "What would your father say? Huh Beth, what would he say?"**

** "That's why it can't happen." With tears starting to stream down her face. **

** "That's why it can't happen? Really **_That's_** why it can't happen? God Beth I'm over twenty years older than you." **

** "I guess this means no more night visits….huh?" She was crying bitterly now, why did she tell him? She was getting too worked up, she started hiccupping. "Why'd I tell you?" She said bitterly.**

** Daryl stated to worry he has never dealt with a crying girl before let alone a teenager. "M real sorry Beth, I didn't mean to yell, but me and you it can't work, Beth, it just can't. The group would never let me near you, imagine what Maggie would do." He sighed "I'm sorry."**

** He offered her his water bottle, she refused obviously hurt. She shared something with him, something personal and this was how he repaid her. God he felt guilty. "This is exactly why I don't talk to other people I always say the wrong thing, I'm not good with people never have been."**

** "What do I do then?" She hiccupped again.**

** "Tonight meet me at the tower like always, we need to talk this out and maybe tomorrow just me and you can go on a run."**

** She nodded. "But I don't know how to protect myself."**

** "I'll teach you."**

** With that she smiled. **

** After she stopped crying, she and Daryl went inside. Even though it was still obvious she was crying.**

** When Zach saw this he got defensive and immediately blamed Daryl. "What did you do to her?" He walked over to him, tried to pull Beth away from Daryl. She didn't budge. Daryl got defensive. "I didn't do a damn thing!"**

** "Like I would believe you." He hissed. Beth was shocked at his new behavior.**

** "Look you little punk, you obviously don't deserve her! All you wanna do is get in her pants, Isn't it?" At this Zach backed down but then got brave again, he was a fool for doing this to Daryl and he knew it. "Well I didn't know she was already claimed by an old man!"**

** Daryl pushed him to the wall, with his hand full of Zach's red tee shirt. "I didn't claim her you little shit! I'm her family! We" he gestured to the whole group "Are her family. Now the question is, are you apart of this family?" **

** "Daryl let him down." Hershel warned. Like Daryl was an attacked down being told to back down, he obeyed. It was Hershel, Daryl had to listen. **

** Daryl let him down with a warning only Zach could hear. "Now listen to me, she mine now got that, now you are gonna go over there and break it to her that you want to leave her. She will listen she doesn't want to be with you anyways. Ya hear." Daryl set him down fixed his shirt and walked away.**

** Zach did as he was told but his snotty attitude took the best of him. "Hope you have fun fucking the old guy, we are through."And with that he left.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Assault

Chapter 3

**Authors note;**

**Wow Zach has some balls. What will he do next? Don't worry this isn't the end of his torture.**

**Story; **Beth was baffled by Zach, why would he say something so rude to her. She liked Daryl but not that much; _it's just a teen girl crush I'll get over it. Hopefully. _ Beth knew that she shouldn't hang out with Daryl anymore; this crush got stronger every minute they were together.

Daryl was pissed, but at the same time he was trying to figure out why he told Zach that Beth was his. _I just wanted to protect her from that creep_ He convinced himself that was the case hoping to high heavens it was.

Dinner that night was an eerie silence, everyone heard about Daryl saving Beth, Hershel was very grateful. Maggie started to wonder about them, Beth has been visiting Daryl every night probably for comfort and this has been going on for a few months now. At least Beth wasn't having nightmares when they spent time together, but something just wasn't right she could feel it.

Zach didn't dare sit next to Beth after what he said to her and Daryl was sitting on the other side of her, glared at him out of the corner of his eye ever so often. He didn't understand why she was so damn happy.

Beth stayed afterwards to clean up. Daryl did to he wanted to talk to her, just he didn't know about what yet so he busied himself with picking up dishes. He enjoyed the silence between the two; they worked well together and got along great. Everything they did seemed like they were dancing, everything in sync, well almost. Daryl was amazed by how graceful she was; everything she did reminded him of ballerina even though she wasn't doing anything special. Her breathing even seemed graceful to him. He enjoyed her company, but she could get annoying when she mothered him, this made him smile, she was good like that. Beth in herself was an amazing puzzle that he was putting together piece by piece, he knew when he finished it she would be nothing but a beautiful angel.

"What did you wanna talk about?" She knew just by the thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't really know." He said quite truthfully, he really had no idea what to say, she left him speechless sometimes. "I don't know what to say, I'm not the greatest with words."

This earned a laugh from Beth. He couldn't help but laugh, hers was infectious.

To Beth Daryl's laugh was adorable, it was hoarse but lively she just loved it. It was cute.

He sighed finally knowing what to say "Why do you like me?"

"Do you want me to name reasons or just altogether?"

"How about a few reasons."

"Uh, well first of all I love your laugh." She giggled. "You're kind of sexy." She blushed and Daryl laughed at her. "See that laugh! Ok a third reason. You're always there for me and you're a great listener."

"That was four reasons."

"So." She smiled.

"Ok now tell me all together."

"Ok um I don't really know. It just happened. One day I realized and just I don't know, it's just easy to talk to you."

"So that's why you're always so damn giddy." He chuckled but then he got serious again. "Why? I just don't understand, how in the world someone like yourself, so perfect and beautiful, can like an old grumpy man like myself. If you truly want me I yours, but you have to think about it, ok? But it will be difficult as hell."

"That is the most I have ever heard you say." She smiled "Yes I do want you, but maybe we should wait I don't really wanna but maybe it's for the best. Everybody isn't going to agree about this. Maggie will be like a big 'ol mama bear protecting her cubs when it comes to me and she is scary when that happens. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what makes you back away. She can be a total witch if you tick her off just right."

"I guess I shouldn't be poking the bear then?" he grinned.

"I wouldn't. But how are we going to do this?" Her face had a sad feature to it, but she smiled.

"Maybe we can keep it a secret for a while at least, but that might be defeating the plan of not poking the bear. It might work though."

"How about tonight, our normal time. I will meet you there and we can talk about this." She suggested. He nodded in response. It was settled.

It took the pair an extra amount of time to clean up, because of the constant chatter between the two.

Later that night Daryl went to his shift. But when Beth didn't show after a long while, he sought her out. A stone hitting his stomach, something was wrong he could feel it. In a failed attempt to find her, he woke Glenn and Maggie up silently by shaking Glenn's shoulder. His jumping to the sudden touch woke Maggie up. They jumped together when they saw Daryl crouched by their bed starring at them. He motioned for them to follow him outside.

When they got out there Daryl turned suddenly, speaking softly with worry in his voice. "Beth is missing, she didn't show up like usual, I tried to find her but I couldn't so I need help." His voice was frantic. The trio started searching. But no sign of Beth. Until they heard a muffled scream in the closet guard tower, the one that no one used. Daryl kicked the door in with one swift kick, the door was blocked poorly, the door swung open. Beth screamed again. Daryl stormed up the stairs, crossbow aimed and ready to shoot. When he got to the top, he found Zach over Beth tempting to rip off her shirt her pants were already gone, but her underwear still remained. Her hands were tied behind her, she was blind folded and a gag had been put in her mouth. She was crying.

This angered Daryl, but before he could do anything Glenn had tackled Zach and pinned him to a wall. Daryl too Zach from Glenn. Glenn rushed back to the prison to get Beth some better clothes. Maggie rushed over to Beth to untie her.

Daryl punched Zach several times, yelling as he did so. Beth couldn't help but cry. Zach just laughed at his misfortune. _God he was worse than the Governor._ "I told you to fuck off!" Daryl yelled throwing another punch.

He could only see red, he never saw Glenn return with clothes or when they went back to go get Rick, he didn't care. He wanted this boy to suffer. Before he even really started, Rick showed up to stop him and he was glad that Rick had showed or this boy might have died by his own hands, he would regret that because Beth wouldn't like it. All Zach had was a bloody nose and a torn shirt still laughing like the Devil himself. Rick stopped Daryl but let him lecture the boy. Daryl didn't care if Rick heard about how much he liked Beth. So he raised his voice "I told you to leave her alone! I told you to never touch her again! She is mine now! Got that? Do you understand me? She is mine I claim her and worse for you, I don't share what's mine!" She wasn't even his yet, but he felt that he needed to protect her.

Daryl would kill anyone who laid a finger on her when they meant to hurt her. Beth had confessed her feelings to him, now that he actually thought about it, he needed to stay away from her or he might hurt her, like he has to so many others.

**P.s. It took me a while to write this, my head was everywhere. I knew what I wanted to happen. Daryl wasn't thinking when they were talking, so later when he had the chance he realized that he is making a mistake. Zack is in for it now. What will Rick do to him? Will he be sent away or shot on the spot? Will Beth be ok about the assault or will she break down? What is Hershel going to do about this? You'll just have to wait and see. Hahaha I'm mean, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 An Unlikely Love

Chapter 4

Rick never let Daryl go as far as he wanted to, but all the same he was grateful that Rick had stopped him. When Daryl was mad he would go as far as possible, he probably would have killed that kid with his bare hands, something he would have regret forever if Beth had a say in it.

Rick was to soft hearted to kill the boy or send him away, so he decided on keeping Zach away from everyone else, room locked at all times.

When Hershel heard about what the boy had done to his daughter, he was furious. He blew a nut and almost went after the boy himself. Hershel was so paranoid about the assault; he had Maggie look over Beth for any bruises or cuts. All Maggie could find were bruises around her wrists and neck, like he had a hard time holding her down so then he resorted to trying to choke her. Maggie reported to her father and told him everything while crying.

"Thank God that Daryl and Glenn had been there." This was the only thing he could find hope in. Beth wasn't hurt too badly.

Beth hasn't spoken a word since that day almost three weeks ago, only nodding. She even spaced herself from Daryl and Judith afraid of breaking down at any moment. She was also grateful that Daryl had come for her; _he_ had touched her in places. Beth was tearing up just thinking about it, though Daryl had saved her and she was grateful to him, she just couldn't get over what had happened it had plagued her mind.

Beth felt a break coming. So she ran, she had to find Daryl he alone could comfort her. She ran looking for that face, not inside. So she rushed out the door and to the prison yard where Daryl was doing a fence check with Rick. She was almost there but her knees gave out, sobbing quietly into the grass.

Daryl had seen her running over to them until she collapsed on the ground. Daryl rushed over to her shaking body. She was crying. He did his best to pick her up but she wouldn't move, so he picked up her head and let it rest on his lap.

He was stroking her hair and arranging it so there was none left on her face. She was weeping and he didn't know how to comfort her.

After awhile she started to stop, allowing him to pick her up. He carried her bridal style inside. He laid he on her bed, cooing her softly.

Beth was surprised at how good Daryl was at this, she stopped shortly after.

"Hey, are you ok?" He cooed with a concerned look in his eyes. She shook her head, hiccupping like she always did when she was upset. "Well how can I help?"

She shrugged. Daryl bit his lip "You haven't talked about this since it happened, but are you upset about what he did to you."

She nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He almost looked as upset as she was.

"No." Was all she could get out.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." She struggled to talk.

"Did he touch you?"

She started to cry again. He took that as a yes.

"Imma cut his dick off if he comes anywhere near you again."

Daryl had seen the bruises before, the ones on her neck haven't healed yet, he pitied her. Something he hasn't done for many.

"Come here."Daryl then pulled her onto his lap, so that her neck would sit on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time, and then Maggie came into this seen.

"Is she ok?" Maggie didn't want to upset her sister anymore, so she didn't question why Daryl was her resort for comfort.

"I think she is fine." Daryl muttered, "Here take her. I need to go finish helping Rick. If you need anything" He was talking to Beth now. "If you need anything, anything at all come find me, I'll be outside. Ok?"

She nodded and with that he left.

Rick had Hershel finish what Daryl started, so he decided to go with Glenn on a run.

They were gone for a few hours. When the pair returned, Rick was walking with Zach. Daryl couldn't resist the urge, so he walked over and spat on Zach boot. As he walked away he smirked at his little victory. On his way inside he found Beth grinning.

"Why are you smilin'?"

"You spit on his boot." She giggled "Thanks for that."

"Let's go eat." He ushered her in by the small of her back, only looking back to scowl at Zach.

Beth sat next to her father and Daryl, smiling so brightly it lit up everyone's mood. If she could smile during a horrible life, so could they. That night the dinner hall was filled with laughter, and drinking. Glenn had found a limited edition red wine bottle. Even Beth was allowed to have some, she didn't rink much though. But she smiled all the same, listening to the variety of stories, from Karen to Lizzie. Everybody had a story to tell.

Daryl couldn't help but smile because Beth was smiling and that meant a lot. Her smile was just too infectious and her big blue eyes shone like moonlight reflecting of water. You could get lost in them.

That night Beth had joined him. He had told her during dinner that he needed to talk to her.

So when she showed up Daryl had a serious face, almost a scowl he had obviously been thinking. He looked at her, but the usual light that was in his eyes when he looked at her was gone.

"What's wrong?" Beth was worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"The Zach thing, about him taking me, that's not your fault."

He sighed "No I know that wasn't my fault. I'm sorry about what I'm about to tell you." He sighed again, what he was about to tell her was hard to say. "I think we shouldn't spend time together, I have hurt people in the past and I don't wana hurt you to."

"You won't hurt me."

"I might break your heart, and this is hard for me to say but you're bad for me, too tempting."

"So what now?" She felt tears staring to trickle down her face. She didn't want him to see, how much her hurt her. So she turned and left.

When she got to her bed, she cried herself to sleep.

But later that night she had a nightmare, this time she had a fight with Daryl and she walked away. Then she got kidnapped and raped, then murdered. Daryl never forgave himself and he went on an endless search for revenge, but died a brutal death in the process. She woke up screaming and crying, her cheeks stained with tears. When she finally looked up, Daryl was starring at her sitting in her chair. He looked concerned, but he got up to leave. She stopped him, with a low whisper "Stay."

"You know I can't do that."

"Please, stay. Lay with me, please."

He couldn't resist. He knew he would regret this but it was Beth, she was his soft spot. So he did as she asked, taking off his boots and jacket then laid down next to her. Her face was pressed to his neck, her breath made him tense up. It was peaceful. Being next to Beth felt like a dream. She smelt like honeysuckles and roses.

When he awoke the next morning, Beth was staring at him. "You sleep like a baby." She giggled "Its six in the morning you better get moving."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before putting on his boots and jacket. He left seconds later hoping no one saw him leave her room.

All Beth could think about that day was that she had slept with Daryl Dixon, not slept in the way most people thought; no she fell asleep in his arms. The muscles on his arms were so defined and strong, it made her feel safe. She couldn't wait until that happens again. Since it happened last night she knew it would happen again.

Daryl went outside into the cool air swearing to himself. _Her eyes are too demanding! He was becoming a slave to that girl all because of her pleading eyes and the effect they had on him._ He wasn't supposed to sleep with her and his back hurt like hell. That bed was too damn small, not meant for two people. He should have never stayed, but last night when he was walking to his cell and as he walked past hers, she had screamed. He couldn't help but make sure she was ok, so he walked in and she had been crying with her head in her hands. He should ask her what that was about _No he needed to stay away from her._ He scolded himself. But staying away was so hard, god have mercy on me.


	5. Chapter 5 Building

Chapter 5

About two weeks have passed since then, Daryl has been avoiding Beth. Only interacting with her when necessary. He hasn't talked to her directly either, when he did have to talk to her he didn't dare look in her eyes.

Daryl promised to take Beth on a run, they haven't gone yet. But Daryl promised and he always keeps his word.

Daryl decided that he would go today, but he would bring Maggie along to. He wasn't going to go alone with her; He needed to stay away from Beth and Maggie would help him stay away.

Daryl drove the black jeep that he found with Glenn on the last run. Maggie called shot gun, so Beth had to sit in the back. Daryl was relieved.

The past month, the small trio including Maggie, Daryl, and Glenn, has scavenged everything valuable in the nearby towns. So they ventured a little further today.

When they arrived in the broken town, at a glance everything looked like it has been picked through. But they risked a try. They entered a small grocery store. To their surprise the store hadn't lost very much. There was still a ton of clothes, medicine, and canned food.

After picking through everything useful, there wasn't much left. So they even picked through some vanity items. Beth had found a new shirt, it was a bright green. The color brought out her eyes, making them even more irresistible to Daryl.

They returned just hours later, dinner was almost done. The unpacking would be saved for later. As everyone went inside, Daryl stayed out cleaning his bow. So of course after Beth got her food, she brought him some.

"We didn't see any walkers." She said softly, handing him a plate but when he didn't take it she set it down next to him. "We didn't see any walkers; you said you would teach me how to protect myself. No walkers mean we have to go on another one." She beamed.

He hated when she was like this. But luck was on his side to day when she went inside with her sister. He almost smacked his face. _Leave it to Beth to remember, damn girl is going to be the death of me. _

Daryl sat away from everyone at dinner like he has been doing for the past two weeks. Eating by Beth was a no go; she would lead him to bed if he had with her baby blue eyes pleading for his company.

But as Daryl started eating, Beth plopped herself right next to him. He tensed up at the sudden presence of her, he refused to relax.

She felt him tense up. He had been avoiding her for so long, she expected him to do this but when he didn't relax after a long while, she knew something was wrong. She kept her shoulder pressed to his.

His heart quickened as she pressed her shoulder into his. Her touch burned his skin, she wasn't meant to touch him, he was ugly and broken and she was perfect and beautiful. When she crossed her legs and one touched him, he felt a tingling in his pants. He needed to remove himself now. He went outside and ate in the guard tower.

Beth was hurt by his sudden urge to leave. She wondered what had caused it; he hasn't been talking, despite her efforts to get him to speak. It has been almost two weeks since he actually talked to her, now that she thought about it he hasn't said a word to her since he slept in her bed. Is that what this was all about? She missed being in his arms, so strong and solid, those arms that saved her from her nightmares, at least that one time. Beth hasn't had very many nightmares since then, her comfort was dreaming he was there and that usually kept them away.

Daryl had to keep himself away from those pleading eyes, those eyes had eased into his dreams, and the fantasies he had about her. He should be ashamed of those dreams but he wasn't.

Another week had passed and Beth was growing impatient with him. She figured this whole silent treatment would blow over, but to her luck it didn't and she was sick and tired of his gruff remarks and disgusted glare. What did she do to him? Maybe he was avoiding her because of the age difference between them; she didn't think age really mattered in the apocalypse. She needed to understand why he had decided on spacing himself away from her. She missed their nightly talks and she missed the look he got in his eyes when they were together. What happened to that twinkle in his eyes, what happened to her Daryl? She had to talk to him, she needed to understand why. Tonight she would visit him.

That night she gave him a good thirty minutes before she sought his company. Daryl knew she would come tonight, just because she made an extra effort to talk to him today. When she entered he glared at her. She leaned on the door; they needed to talk this out. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She said with a crack in her voice, she couldn't cry now. Her tears threatening to fall.

"I'm serious Daryl, you are driving me nuts. What in the world did I do to deserve this? What did I do to you?" The first tear streamed down her face.

Daryl resisted the urge to wipe them out of her eyes and comfort her. "You did nothing."

"Then why won't you talk to me."

"If I told you, you would use it against me. Like you always do."

"Please I need to understand why."

"Why can't you understand that a man mine age should not be sleeping in the same bed with a young girl your age!" He stood up and raised his voice. "Why can't you understand that if we continue this road, I will never be considered the good guy again, no one will trust me. I will look like a pedophile and you, you will look like the old man's slut!"

"Well maybe you should have told me."

"I have, twice now. Beth you're bad for my own good. This will destroy our images to our family."

"Your image really matters? I never thought I would see the day when a guy used that excuse to not be with me." She let herself breathe for a second before she continued. "You wanna know what? I have been doing my best. I can only turn to you when something is wrong; everyone else treats me like a scared rabbit. Just because I was forced to kiss someone and touched in places while I was tied up unable to stop it doesn't mean I'm hurt. I'm fine! Why can't I be treated like an adult? Huh? I'm tired of being treated like a child, I'm an adult. I take care of children!"

"And turning to an older man for comfort isn't going to hurt you at all? Yeah good luck with that kid! I'm way to fucking old for you! Damn Beth I'm almost forty! You're seventeen! Every person in there will look at you like my god damn whore! And you think I'm worried about my image? I'm looking out for you to. This will hurt you, the group will think poorly of you of us. I am not ready to be rejected my family." He sighed "I have already been rejected by my father."

"What about Merle?" She hoped that stung him a bit.

"You think I give a damn about Merle? He left me when I was eight, left and didn't take me with him. He left me all alone so my father could beat me. He used to protect me, and then he just left." Daryl winced as he remembered the crack of the belt hitting his bare back.

"I'm sorry. I.. I didn't know." She took a step closer, wanting so badly to comfort him.

He flinched away when she did. "Of course you didn't know. I never wanted you to." He sighed "Everyone thinks differently of me when they know the truth. They see me as weak. I'm tired of it."

"Can I see them?" She immediately regretted saying that.

"What?" He hissed.

"Your scars, may I see them?"

"Do you think this is some kind of a damn joke?" He said accusingly.

"No." She said calmly, her voice was soft like silk. It made him want to give in. "I just want to understand."

"No they aren't a pretty sight." He seemed calmer somehow. No one has ever wanted to see them before.

"Please." She was biting her thumb.

He pulled his shirt up and over his head exposing his bare skin to cold night air, he turned around for her to see. He tensed at the sudden chill on his back. He knew she was staring, but it didn't seem to bother him, he even took some comfort in it. He slowly calmed his muscles.

She gasped at the sight of them, but she didn't think they were ugly. She quite liked them. Beth reached out to touch them, he flinched under her fingers. He didn't seem to mind though. She knew he was sensitive when it came to the scars, but she didn't care, it was just skin after all.

Daryl felt her tracing them with her fingers; he remained still as she traced them.

"I like them, I know you don't but they are just skin. I like them, they aren't pretty but they are a part of you. They make you, you. They show that you are strong enough to overcome the trails in life." Her hand went away from his scars, but remained on her back. She was tracing his tattoos and he let her.

He put his shirt back on and turned to her. Her breath tickling his skin. He could feel her heart beat as he pulled her to him. They were so close; their hearts quickened with each passing moment and without realizing it Daryl closed the space between them with a kiss. After a bit Beth deepened the kiss, reaching up to cup his face.

"Make up your mind." She kissed him again.

"I just did."

She giggled.

Daryl knew that tonight would be a night to regret, but he didn't care. He showed her how ugly he was and she saw the best in it.

She stayed with him until his shift ended, but by the time it did, she was asleep. He carried her back to her room and kissed her one more time, she smiled in her sleep. She wouldn't have any nightmares tonight, not with him by her side.

**P.S. Things are getting pretty serious with our favorite couple. What will happen in the next chapters? Someone is bound to die but who and how many? How are Beth and Daryl going to survive with their new relationship and how will the group react? There are bound to be different responses. Hopefully they are good. You will just have to wait and see. Hahaha I'm evil!**


	6. Chapter 6 Ruins

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to right this, I have been sick all week and my mind just couldn't handle writing. Again I am so sorry, please enjoy.**

The next weeks they were quote on quote, feeling each other out. Mostly learning about each other, Daryl hadn't shared very much about himself other than the crushes he had in elementary school and how he got lost in the woods for a whole week. Which was how he came to love the woods.

Beth had told him all about herself, figuring it would help him open up. She told him everything from her cat Elvis, Beth had a thing for Elvis Presley. She mentioned her night terrors as a young child, she was always prone to nightmares which is why Maggie never bothered to comfort her and about her two suicide attempts. Which Daryl was grateful that they weren't successful.

Over the weeks Beth and Daryl have grown close together close enough to steal kisses and sleep in the same bed. Not many have notice for that Daryl was thankful, but he knew someone would notice and he would be ready to defend Beth.

A few times Carol almost caught them kissing, but she always seemed too busy to notice.

Not much has happened, new people have been recruited. This meant more boys to mess with Beth. Though none have tried yet Beth knew it would happen sooner or later. Maggie is pregnant, Judith turned one, Carl liked this new girl Kristin and Michonne and Rick have developed a relationship, but not much has been between them. Life seemed happy, but would it last?

"Hey Beth!" Maggie called from her cell "Can you go get Daryl and ask him if he would go on a run to get some baby stuff?"

Beth walked in her sister's cell. "Sure thing! Oh and I got something for you." She pulled out a necklace she found on her last run with Daryl, it was a beautiful jade stone and was shaped like a clover.

"Oh Beth that's beautiful" Maggie squealed with delight and pulled her younger sister into a hug. "Thank you!" She gleamed.

"I thought you might like it."

"I do, Beth it's beautiful! Thank you." She paused a bit "Now can you go ask Daryl?"

Beth nodded and with that she left.

She found Daryl outside setting up walker traps with Glenn and Rick. The men had been working on these traps for a while, to help keep the walkers from pushing on the fence. They were made from logs, so when a walker came up they would get impaled in the stomach.

Beth helped them for about an hour, it really wasn't that hard all you had to do was distract them and while you were keeping them busy Glenn would pull out the trap with the truck and set it about five yards away from the fence.

"Daryl." Beth requested his attention, when he grunted for her to continue she did. "Maggie wants us to go on a run for baby stuff." Beth was smiling they could have more time together.

"Ok." Daryl tapped Beth on the shoulder. "C'mon lets go get the jeep." His lips twitched, he knew Beth loved the jeep.

"Daryl!" She couldn't help but smile, the jeep was her favorite vehicle even though it was black.

"Now come on, maybe I can get you some more practice today, if we hurry."

She nodded.

Beth ran all the way up to the courtyard and got in the jeep and in a minute she drove all the way down to where Daryl was. He was really tired and Beth had offered to retrieve the vehicle and drive it down to him.

Beth slid over to the passenger's side so Daryl could drive. He got in with a 'humph'. She giggled not really knowing why she just did.

"Are you laughing because I'm old?" He questioned with a playful voice.

"You're not that old." She smirked "Come on lets go."

When they got out of the prison and on to the highway Daryl spoke up "I was thinking that we need to go farther out, it might take awhile but I know a great place for baby supplies."

"Oh and how would the big and tough Daryl Dixon know where to get baby supplies?" She smiled that smile she got when she was joking.

"Don't push your luck." He wagged his finger at her. Apparently it was funny because she laughed. "What's so funny, Greene?"

"Nothing." She said but she couldn't hold the burst of laughter. So she covered her mouth and snickered.

"Oh haha." He swatted her arm "Real funny. I guess you don't get what I made you."

That shut her up.

"I'll be quiet I promise. Please I will be quiet now."

"Oh ok." He laughed again; he couldn't help his cheery mood she was in one so he was to. "Not yet, when we get there. That doesn't mean that you have to be quiet." He almost regretted what he said when she started giggling again.

They were silent all the way there; it was a good silence it wasn't awkward or tense it was happy and safe.

When they parked behind the store and cleared the small store of walkers, he presented her with his gift.

"You know the vest I found you last week?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Look." At his words she looked up at the same vest they found, then he turned it around, it had wings just like the vest he has but hers were white.

"They will turn to the color of mine after a month or so."

"Thank you. How did you make it?" She questioned in awe.

"Well I cheated. I found a T-shirt from our last run and they had wings. So I cut em' out and with your fathers help sewed em' on." He scratched the back of his neck. "Really it was nothing."

"Oh, Daryl thank you!"

She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Here, put it on." He motioned for her to turn around, she did without hesitation. He slipped it over each arm and sighed, "Now we match." He smiled. "Come on, we should get the stuff and go."

Not much was needed, just some blankets, bibs, and clothes.

When the pair returned, Maggie was discussing with the family whether or not it was a boy or girl. Beth went straight to the guard tower to make something for Daryl, she was thinking all day about what she should make him. It didn't take long to decide.

Beth needed a break so she went down to start dinner, tonight it was green beans and rabbit. She wasn't as hungry as she thought. So Beth made her way back to the tower to wait for Daryl's shift. He showed up not even ten minutes later and when he did, Beth couldn't help but smile.

"What's with that smug look on your face?"

"Nothing." She tried to sound innocent, but he immediately caught on to it.

"What did you do?"

"I made ya something." She reached into pocket and presented him with an arrow head necklace. "Thought I should make you something to. I didn't know how long you want it so if it's too long I can fix it" She shrugged. Beth was nervous, Daryl was usually a hard man to please.

He took it from her hands and placed it around his neck. "I like it."

"Looks good on you." She smiled a tired smile, she had obviously been working on this awhile.

"Really it's great how did you make it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He smiled and motioned for her to join him, he could tell she was tired and when she settled next to him and yawned it confirmed his assumption. She fell asleep on him, so when his shift was over he carried her back to his room.

The next morning Beth woke up confused. After looking around a bit she quickly realized that she had slept in Daryl's room, he must have gotten up early. Did he carry her to his room last night? The thought made her blush.

Beth laid there awhile breathing in the scents of him picking out what she could. She smelt cigarettes and… she couldn't quite put her finger on the other smell so she just assumed it was just what he smelt like. She liked it, kind of musky but sweet.

Only minutes later Maggie rushed in "What the hell are you doing Beth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Why the hell are you sleeping with Daryl?" She breathed out sharply "He s way to damn old for you, I thought you would know better."

"Uhh… Where's Daryl?" She tried dodging the question.

"He's out with Rick, helping with the fence again." Maggie was agitated "Why are you sleeping with that snake?"

Beth was speechless, she didn't know how to respond to her sister. Beth reached down to her wrist playing with the bracelets, "I… uh… I"

"Beth save it. You don't know what your doin' I get that, but going to some old man for attention. It ridiculous, Beth, and it's dangerous. You could get hurt." She tried to sound caring. "What have you to done anyways?"

"Nothing really." Beth said simply. She knew being with Daryl would create problems, but they haven't gone this far to throw everything away. They haven't done anything wrong either, so why was she so upset. "He hasn't even touched, well not really. I mean he has touched me like hugs but he hasn't done anything wrong." Beth was biting her thumb, she was getting nervous.

Maggie just stomped out of the cell, mumbling something Beth couldn't understand. It only took her a few seconds to realize that Maggie was going to pick a bone with Daryl.

She rushed out to her sister. "Maggie! Don't please don't! Maggie! I'm begging you stop it! He didn't do anything wrong! Maggie!"

Maggie just kept on stalking all the way out to the front gate, where Daryl was.

Daryl almost jumped when he saw Maggie walking out to him and Beth trailing behind her hormonal sister trying to stop her. "I knew this was going to happen." He mumbled under his breath when Maggie marched right up to him.

Before Daryl could understand the situation Maggie smacked him across the face.

Shocked Daryl touched his face where he was just slapped. He should have expected this from her, but somehow he was still surprised. It didn't really hurt, but he was shocked all the same.

"What was that for?" Daryl questioned as calmly as he could manage.

"Better question, what the hell are you doing preyin on my sister?" She yelled at him.

"I ain't preyin on her. You can even ask your father. I haven't done anything wrong with her."

"Except sleep with her!"

"Ok yes I sleep in the same bed as her…" He sighed it was hard for him to say things like this so openly, but this might help their relationship. "But I haven't had sex with her if that's what you're getting at."

Maggie was just in pieces she marched all the way back pulling Beth by the ear.

"Maggie let go!" Beth swatted at her sister. "Just go talk to daddy!"

At Beth's words Maggie ripped her hand away and continues to march back.

_Hershel knew about them when Daryl came to him for help on the vest and after some questions on who this was for, Daryl had finally told the old man about him and Beth. The old man didn't get to upset, though he did warn Daryl to be careful. Hershel gave his permission to Daryl to have Beth's hand._

_ "Daryl." The old man said gruffly. "You know how old my daughter is, she just became an adult and she doesn't know what she is doin. I'm ok with this under one condition…That you protect her with your life and don't you dare sleep with her! And I'm not talking about sharing a bed. You love her I can tell, just don't break her heart." _

Maggie found her father talking to Glenn about getting Daryl to go on another turn with Beth.

Maggie was disgusted to hear him say their names like that.

"Glenn, son, Daryl should be outside by the front gate and I'm betting Beth is there to. Just tell them that I said for em to go on a run, we need more food."

"Yes sir, will do."

As Glenn left, Maggie started getting mad. "Why did you let that snake be with Beth?"

"Now calm down a minute. I gave him my permission. I trust him, Maggie. Just give him a chance, he will protect her."

"But Daddy that's my baby sister he is preyin on."

"He ain't preyin on her. Your hormones got you all flustered, come sit down. Rest"

"How can I rest when he is out there with her. How can you let this happen?"

"He will protect her, Mag, he is a good man. If Beth trusts him, why can't I? I already warned him, if he does anything to her that he knows that I won't approve of, I will beat him. He already knows the risk." He chuckled.

"But Daddy."

"No buts, This is what I have decided on, its final."

Beth was riding shotgun next to Daryl in their matching vests. She couldn't get over how he made it for her; she just loved it a lot. They matched now, they were a team.

Daryl held her hand while he drove. He caught the blush and smile she got when he reached for her hand. She was so beautiful when her cheeks were red.

Daryl and Beth came back to ruins, there was a tank in the courtyard, the cell they lived in was blown up, and there were walkers everywhere. Beth broke down as they drove away from the scene.

**P.S. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to write. Just to clear the group started to notice the feelings between Beth and Daryl a while back, but no one was brave enough to go up against Daryl on the matter after what happened with Zach. Yes I know that Hershel is way to cool about this, but he just wanted someone to protect his baby and he knew Daryl would do just that. Everyone knew Daryl was loyal to his family and anyone else who stuck with him for a long time. (The next chapters will be full of Bethyl moments) Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Falling Back into Darkness

Chapter 7: Falling Back into Darkness

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the wait; my computer had a horrible virus that was trying to corrupt all of my files. Lucky my awesome brother fixed it. Enjoy and review. **

Daryl parked the jeep behind a small three bedroom they….he found Beth was too busy crying. He didn't blame her though, her whole family might be dead and they would never know.

Turning off the jeep, Daryl looked over at Beth "Are you going to help?"

She just shook her head, making her long blond locks to swing back and forth.

"Okay, then stay here." He grumbled. Daryl hasn't even had time to think this whole situation through; he has been way too focused on her feelings than his own.

Entering the cabin Daryl found two walkers hiding in the, what seemed to have been an office. Stalking out the rest of the house he came upon the basement. Only finding a few jars of peanut butter, and man did he love peanut butter, he headed upstairs to the bedrooms searching for a suitable bed for Beth. He finally came upon one which could have been a guest room at some point. Once Daryl find the room to be livable for a few days, he set his stuff down so he could retrieve Beth.

…

"Beth." Daryl said as he opened her door, "Come on inside."

No response.

"I found some peanut butter." He said jokingly.

Beth shook her head.

"What do you not like peanut butter?" He said a bit confused.

"I do." She sighed, "Do we have to go in? Why can't we look for them?" She said referring to her family.

"Yes we have to go in. We will look for them tomorrow." He paused. "Deal?"

She nodded. Still not moving.

Grabbing her bag and slinging it onto his shoulder, Daryl motioned for her to move.

"Come on ill carry you."

She sighed and stood up so he could lift her into his arms.

Finally getting her inside, he laid her on the bed.

"It's the best one I could find." He said nervously while scratching the back of his neck. Bending down to retrieve his precious peanut butter, he smiled "Want some peanut butter?" He said a bit mockingly. "Oh, look, it hasn't been opened yet."

"I don't want any." She felt the tears welling in her eyes, so she rolled over. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _She told herself. _He shouldn't see me like this._

After a few minutes in silence, Daryl had an idea.

"Here." He said as he walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. Then he kicked of his shoes and slide into bed net to her.

…

After cuddling and talking to her for a bit, to get her to calm down. He feed her halve a can of peas. He originally planned to feed her all of them, but she convinced him that she was full and that he needed to eat also.

"Hey, Will you be ok?" He made her face him by lifting her chin "We can find them tomorrow, ok?"

He pulled her even more into his arms, so her chin was pressed against his chest.

Eventually to two fell asleep. Beth hadn't said much the whole time and Daryl said a lot. So the whole conversation was one sided. It was so awkward and Daryl talked so much, it was unusual for him, but without her constant banter he decided to fill the silence with his voice. He was glad he talked, it made him open up to her and the sound o his voice seemed to sooth her to sleep.

…

Halve way through the night Beth woke up screaming and thrashing her legs and arms.

"Let go of me!" She hissed and when he let go she ran to the other side o the room, cowering in the corner.

Daryl woke up to Beth screaming at him to let go so he did as he was told. But he needed to calm her down before she attracted any walkers.

"Beth, it's me Daryl. Beth sweetie calm down." He pleaded, getting up slowly so he wouldn't frighten her. "Beth. Are you ok?"

She was shivering in the corner when he finally crossed the room to get to her.

Daryl bent down to touch her. She flinched.

"Don't touch me." She demanded and when he didn't move from the shock of her words, she smacked him across the face. "I said don't touch me!"

"Beth, what's wrong?"

She started crying.

"Beth, what did I do? I need to know what I did wrong."

She just shook her head.

He sighed and stood up. Reaching out to pick her up

When Beth felt his fingers curl around her bicep, she screaming and started trashing again.

He ignored her even though she kicked him in the leg a few times and was continuously slapping his arms. He ignored her the whole time as he held her in his hands and walked across the room to place her on the bed again. Before she could deny his actions he said "Hey it's ok, I'll leave. I'll sleep down stairs, ok?"

He picked up his bag, put on his shoes, and grabbed his crossbow to leave. "Goodnight." He mumbled right before he exited the bedroom.

Daryl set down his stuff and swore to himself.

"Shit. What the hell did I do?" Then he plumped himself down on the couch and combed his fingers through his hair.

Beth swore to herself. "Why the hell did I do that?" She whipped a tear from her eye and laid back in the bed, she will talk to him tomorrow.

…

The next morning Beth wandered around the house with no sign of Daryl, except his crossbow which was loaded and laid on the floor next to his bag. Deciding to look outside instead, she left the house only armed with her knife.

After about ten minutes of searching for Daryl, she found him punching a tree. His hand was bloody and judging from a distance, it was swollen to.

*BAM BAM BAM*

Beth strode over to him.

"Daryl…Daryl… Honey, please stop. Don't do that, please Daryl stop." She tried to reason with him.

*BAM BAM BAM*

He didn't even slow down at her words, all he saw was red and truth be told, he didn't even remember why he was angry. He just kept on hitting.

*BAM BAM….*

Before he could hit again, she grabbed his hand. He tried pulling away.

"Daryl let me look at it!" She snapped and gripped his hand tighter.

"Ow." He breathed out barely audible.

"Well, maybe if you weren't being an idiot and punching a tree, maybe it wouldn't hurt."

She yanked his arm to lead him back to the house.

"Ow." He hissed through his teeth.

"Next time try punching something softer." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice and continued to pull him back towards the cabin.

…

Getting back Beth pushed him into the bathroom. "Sit."She said bitterly and left.

Coming back a few minutes later with a water bottle and her med kit, both she retrieved from her pack upstairs.

"Let me see." She held out her hand for him. When he refused she grabbed it earning another grunt of pain from Daryl.

After cleaning his hands and examining them, she noticed the way his pinky and ring finger curved a little on his right hand and on his left hand his thumb was swollen. Pissed she set his hands on the sink.

She sighed "You broke both of your hands." She tried to sound as calm as possible but her blood was starting to boil.

"Why did you do this?" She demanded. Picking up his right hand and tapping the fingers together. He responded.

"What was wrong last night?" He questioned with hurt in his voice.

"Why did you do this?"

"Stop dodging the question." He said "What did I do to you? What did I do wrong?"

She didn't answer but she did finish wrapping his hands.

She pointed to his right hand "You won't be able to use that one for two weeks and that one." She pointed to his left. "You didn't break the fingers, but you did break thumb, So you won't be able to move it for about three weeks." With that she left the room, completely avoiding his question.

**Authors note: Daryl hasn't gone into his sour mood just yet, but net chapter he will and Beth, she is trying to isolate herself from him; she's not doing it on purpose. But while she was sleeping she had a horrible dream, one I will explain next chapter. You will just have to wait until Tuesday for the next chapter. My parents and I are going to go look at a house in Arkansas, USA, and I will be home on Monday. I hoped you liked it and again I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy and Review. Peace out! **


End file.
